pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo II Hardcore - Episode 2
|episode_no = 2 |upload_date = September 24, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXtXtHzXql0 |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 11:44}} Summary The group is trapped in a corner, fighting a group of enemies. Ross takes quite a bit of damage, and PBG gets poisoned. PBG suggests that they leave the cave they're in, because they're being cornered by enemies. However, the group is able to get the situation under control, and they kill off the enemies on one side of them. The group then focuses their attention on the enemies on the other side of them. Dean sends skeletons in to fight while everyone else risks their lives to defeat the enemies. The group is able to get ot of the corner, and spreads out in a more open part of the cave, where they kill more enemies. The group is able to make it back to camp, somehow. Paul is poor, only having 68 gold, while Dean brags about having a thousand. Barry sees that Paul has transformed into a bear. PBG decides that they should continue doing what they were doing, and asks what they're looking for. They're looking for the graveyard. While looking for the graveyard, Ross steals a Speed Portal, and Dean asks why nobody's mad at him, but McJones states that it's just a speed portal. Dean finds a shrine, and goes to take it, but finds that it's for Mana Recharge, so he lets McJones take it. Dean wonders if they have found the Burial Grounds, and Paul confirms that they had. However, Jirard disagrees, since the Burial Grounds should be in the Cold Plains. The group enters the Cold Plains, and search for the Burial Grounds. The group enters the Burial Grounds, and they search for the first boss, Blood Raven, while fighting off Hungry Dead and Skeletons. The group finds Blood Raven, and quickly kills her. Upon her defeat, the group runs away because McJones thinks that she explodes upon defeat, but the explosion only affects enemies in the Burial Grounds that they hadn't yet killed. The group returns to the camp, where they turn in the quest. PBG asks how they get rid of Blaise, because he doesn't want her, but McJones doesn't know how to desummon party members, and Jirard tells him that she's with them until she's dead. PBG decides he's going to let Blaise die, and the group enter the Mausoleum. PBG warns the group to be careful around barrels, because they can explode. Paul decides that they should destroy all the barrels; PBG kicks a barrel, which drops loot. The group picks up the loot, and Dean's inventory is full. After exploring the Mausoleum, the group explores the Crypt. Dean reads off the next quest, where they need to go through the Underground Passage which leads to the Dark Wood, where the need to search for the Tree of Inifuss, and recover the Scroll. The group travels to the Stony Fields, where they search for the Underground Passage. Ross activates a Skill Shrine, then gets swarmed by enemies. Ross thinks he's going to die, but the group helps him kill the enemies. Quotes